


Fill Up the Gaps

by hoomhum



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dildos, Double Penetration, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Multi, Oral Sex, Outsider Perspective, Partner sharing, Playful Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genital shifting, more like an orgy than a gangbang, so much fluff in this sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum
Summary: Aziraphale has a request and Crowley goes all out to see it fulfilled. He hand selects individuals to help him see to the angel until he's sated.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 351





	1. Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest, longest piece of filth I have ever written and I adore it. I hope you do too.

By the time Trevor stepped off of the bus near the Tottenham Court Road Underground station, he had mostly convinced himself that he wasn't about to be scammed— or worse, murdered.

One could never be too careful, meeting strangers from online. Especially strangers proposing… well. He turned red thinking about it in public.

~

"Looking for folk to fuck my boyfriend (38 AFAB). One night, no experience necessary. Send headshots only, clean bill of health required," Aziraphale read off of the phone Crowley had offered him, his brow furrowed slightly. "Really, dear? Boyfriend? I should think we're rather more than that."

Crowley lifted his head slightly from where he'd been reclining against the warm, bare skin of the angel's chest. "As neither of us have popped the question…"

Aziraphale waved a hand at him. "Yes, fine. What does this bit mean? AFAB?"

"Assigned female at birth." Crowley lowered his head again, getting comfy.

"Assigned female? I wasn't assigned anything. Well, a flaming sword, but I hardly see how that's relevant."

"It means, angel, that any takers won't be surprised by this." One of Crowley's hands meandered lower to the coarse blond curls of Aziraphale's pubic mound. He slipped a finger between his outer lips, still slick from their recent endeavors. "Most people look at you and assume you have the other variety."

Aziraphale turned a bit pink, squirming slightly under Crowley's gentle, exploratory touches. "Well! That's none of their business. They'd be right, sometimes, but still."

"Humans, angel," Crowley said with a half shrug. The other half was buried in the mattress. He kissed Aziraphale's neck. "Idiots, the lot of them."

The idle wanderings of his hand became more pointed in response to Aziraphale's shifting. They both became distracted from the conversation for a moment: Aziraphale by the thumb against his clit and Crowley by his angel's soft moans. It was only when Aziraphale's grip on the phone failed and it smacked him in the chin that he gently clasped Crowley's wrist and drew his hand away.

"Are you quite sure this is alright, my dear?" Aziraphale passed the phone back and used his free hand to weave fingers into Crowley's hair.

"You're asking me?"

~

The bloke that flagged him down was at least 70% leg, and apparently not the one Trevor was being invited to fuck. He said as much when they shook hands, giving an all too obvious wink despite his sunglasses, before waving Trevor off to get a cuppa.

Mortified, Trevor was relieved for the chance to pull himself together. When he returned with his tea Anthony J. was scrolling on a thin black phone, looking for all the world like he did this all the time. Maybe he did.

"I've never done something like this," Trevor announced, sitting opposite him. "Er— meeting anyone online, or, um. What you said in your message."

"'s fine," Anthony said. He tapped something out and then set the phone aside, reaching for his own cup. "No experience required, didn't I say that in the ad?"

"You did, but— do you do this a lot?" Trevor was struck by a horrible thought. "Does your boyfriend know you're setting this up? Is this like… this is consensual, right?"

"My b—" The other man made a face. "Yes. He knows. It was his idea. He's just not all that bothered about the interviews. He's interested in having me at one end all night and all of you at the other. I'm handling the details."

"Ah." Trevor was sure he was turning red. They were in a cafe, for god's sake. Anyone could overhear what they were talking about. "Right. That's nice."

"So. Test results?"

Nodding, Trevor produced a printout, which he'd folded up in his wallet. In return Anthony slid two fresh sheets of paper across the table. One had the first name blacked out with sharpie, the other had the last. Trevor wished he'd thought of that as he glanced at the results, noticing absently that the men attended the same physician he did.

"Right. Here are the details." Anthony passed him what seemed to be a small business card. There was black and gold lettering in cursive font. "We'll see you in one at a time. Hor d'oeuvres and wifi while you wait. No dress code."

"Uh…" Trevor blinked at him. "You don't want to… know anything else?"

"Nope," the man replied, popping the 'p' as he got to his feet. "You don't have to come, but you'd be very welcome."

~

"You want to be fucked by other people." Crowley's mouth was a grim line when he said it and Aziraphale could feel how his whole body had gone rigid with tension.

"No." He said firmly, hand fluttering uselessly until finally it landed on Crowley's chest. "Well… I— I do wish you wouldn't put it like that, my dear, because what I truly wish is that you could be everywhere at once. Surround me. Fill me from all sides."

His cheeks were pink as he spoke, but he was earnest and his words earned him a look from his partner. It was enough to give Aziraphale the strength to carry on.

"And as that's not possible, given the limitations of our corporeal forms, I thought it might… if there were others to sort of fill up the gaps that might be… satisfying."

Crowley's posture had lost some of its tension. He shifted, slithering from an upright position to lay full length upon the sofa with his head in Aziraphale's lap. The sofa had not been long enough to do so a moment ago, but it accommodated him now. Neither could say who had done that. Aziraphale immediately began to play with Crowley's hair.

"Admit it, angel," Crowley drawled after some time, blinking slowly up at him. "You've discovered sex and you like it, even more than all of your cakes and crepes, and dusty books."

Aziraphale blushed some more, but didn't deny it.

"I like you the most, though. If I'm asking too much, you need only say."

"I think I'm coming round to the idea, actually. And what will you be wearing for this little endeavor?"

Aziraphale frowned. "Er— nothing, I should think. Clothes would only get in the way."

"Equipment, angel," Crowley specified. "What parts?"

Clarity brightened Aziraphale's expression. "Vulva, I should think. I do enjoy the ability to have multiple orgasms."

"I know you do," Crowley murmured, tone inexplicably fond as he nudged his nose against Aziraphale's belly. "And more holes— how did you put it? Gaps to fill up?"

~

Trevor took the tube to Mayfair and loitered outside the address on the business card-slash-invitation for a good five minutes before working up the nerve to enter the code to get into the building. Eventually he gave in. He'd come this far, after all.

Inside and up the brisk elevator to the sixth floor, he rapped on the door as instructed. The man who answered was not Anthony J. Trevor blushed.

"Not me," the man said, stepping back to let him in. He was older, maybe fifty or so, and bald. He was also very fit. "They put me on door duty."

The flat was modern, almost painfully so, but some accommodations had been made for comfort. The entrance led to a sitting room which, though sparsely decorated, had a number of comfortable leather chairs and a sofa. A sleek metal side table held a number of finger foods: tiny quiches, bits of fancy cheese, individual cakes, and crackers. There were bottles of water at the end, as well as a bowl full of condoms and tiny individual lube packets.

It was also full of other people, which Trevor hadn't fully considered upon accepting this offer.

The man who had let him in settled on a barstool near the door and resumed his conversation with another man, who was seated at one end of the sofa. The second man had greying hair, but looked to be middle aged at a guess, and was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans, much like Trevor.

The other person in the room was closer to Trevor's age. They were seated nearer the snack table and had one earbud in, the other dangling. Their gaze had lifted briefly when he entered, but returned to their phone.

Now ignored, Trevor had no idea what to do. He moved to the table with the snacks, looking over the others surreptitiously. The first two were talking about motorcycle repairs. The other… person— he didn't want to assume their pronouns, but whatever they chose to go by they were cute, a fact that was hard to ignore— was sitting with their legs up in the chair, smiling at their phone.

They glanced up again when Trevor came closer.

"You look like you're about to pass out, dude. Sit down. You need some water?"

Trevor sat. He hadn't realized until that moment that it was possible to get any more embarrassed than he already was.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just, er— never done this before."

"Oh, no shit?" They looked surprised. "Hey, welcome. Congrats. I'm Nol."

"Trevor." They shook hands.

"Look, the first rule for stuff like this is that you can always leave if you want to. Good folk will let you, will always stop if you say no," Nol added, setting down their phone and taking out their earbud. "And Anthony seems like good folk. I haven't been to any of his play sessions, but I asked around and no one had anything bad to say about him."

Nodding, Trevor felt a bit better to hear that. "So you, uh. You go to this sort of thing a lot?"

"When I have time." Nol patted the small bag at their side. "Me and Didius like to make the rounds."

"Sorry?"

They pulled a drawstring velvet bag from the purse and tugged it open. The head of a dark purple dildo peeked out.

"Didius Julianus." They said it with the emphasis on anus. "Best strapless strap-on on the market. I don't get to take him out as much as I'd like, though. Hazards of working crazy A&E shifts."

Trevor despaired that his face would ever return to a normal color, but he had to laugh at the name.

"I, um. I've never done— " he gestured toward Didius. "At all. Couldn't find a partner, you know? Everyone's all paired up, it seems like, or focused on school. I'm doing economics at UCL."

He didn't know why he shared that, but Nol nodded understandingly. "Yeah, that's life sometimes. But hey, this should be a fun night for you, then!"

Their conversation was interrupted by another knock. This time the grey haired man stood, greeting the newcomer, who had a harried expression and wore a pristine suit.

"Sorry, love," the besuited man said, sinking down onto the sofa. His apparent partner fetched him a bottle of water and then sat beside him.

"You're alright. Got here in time." He pressed a kiss to the man's cheek and made himself comfortable, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "I've been making friends."

"As you do wherever you go," the newcomer replied fondly. He cast his gaze over the room and gave a nod to Nol and Trevor. Trevor nodded back. Nol waved.

~

They ate a late lunch, nowhere special because Aziraphale's heart wasn't particularly into it. He was polite and fastidious as ever, of course, but instead of focusing solely on his plate his gaze tended to wander to the middle distance. His smile was absent minded, and every time he caught Crowley's gaze, Crowley swore his eyes actually twinkled.

The afternoon and evening consisted of closing up the bookshop and preparing Crowley's flat. They walled off the atrium to keep out strangers and furnished the lounge, then made sure that the larder was well stocked. An hour before their guests were set to arrive, Crowley ran Aziraphale a warm bubble bath and left him to soak.

At a quarter til he lay his angel out on fresh sheets, gently towel dried and shivering with anticipation.

"Shall I see to you first?" he asked, kissing Aziraphale's wrist and smiling slyly at him. As agreed, he had left his sunglasses aside tonight. It would be a minor miracle to stop the humans realizing what they were seeing when they looked at him. Worth it, for the way Aziraphale lit up as their eyes met.

"I'm not as impatient as all that." Aziraphale shifted where he sat on the edge of the bed, shifting a bit despite his words. The belt of his tartan dressing gown was still tied, but his hand— the one not caught in Crowley's— worried at it. "Should I…?"

"Get comfortable," Crowley said, leaning back and letting him choose. He couldn't hide the adoration in his gaze as Aziraphale stripped and climbed atop the bed, settling with his back against the headboard. He glanced around at the various pillows, ready to accommodate different positions, and then held out a hand to Crowley.

Crowley took his invitation for what it was and they spent a very enjoyable few minutes kissing until a knock came at the door. Their first guest had arrived.

~

Anthony J. sauntered in a few minutes later from what Trevor assumed to be the direction of the bedroom. He propped a hip against the door and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the entire room.

"Right you lot, ground rules: I will not be touching anyone but my partner unless he requests it. No mouth kisses unless he initiates them. Come in in the order I tell you." He started to point. "You, you, you, and then the pair of you. Condoms are optional, as I've seen all of your medical records. Give him what he asks for and we'll all have a nice night, capiche?"

There were general murmurs of agreement from everyone. Trevor's own verbal agreement got stuck in his throat as the first "you" had been accompanied by a finger in his direction. He hadn't expected that.

"Righto," Anthony nodded. "Hop to, then. Let's get started." He disappeared down the hall again.

Trevor stumbled in his hurry to follow after, blushing terribly as Nol gave him a cheesy thumbs up and a grin. Ahead of him, Anthony stripped off his shirt as he walked, baring a much too skinny torso to the low light of the hall. He slung the shirt over his shoulder and came to a halt in front of a door.

"First one's up, angel," Anthony announced, knocking softly. He didn't wait for a response before pushing the door open.

'Angel' was a pale, curly haired man with a smile like pure sunlight. He sat at the foot of the bed, voluptuous thighs parted and a hand reached down between them, moving idly.

"Getting started without us?" Anthony asked, moving into the room. He shed his tight trousers in a much more undignified move than Trevor expected. Angel watched him, bemused, and waited until Anthony had slid onto the bed behind him, propping him up, to respond.

"Just getting comfortable." His voice was warm.

"This is Trevor. He's new to this."

"Nowhere safer for an amateur," Angel replied, beckoning Trevor closer with a tilt of his head. Anthony grumbled at that, but hid his face against the other man's neck. "Come here. I'll show you what feels best."

Trevor went, drawn like a magnet. He knew his face was aflame, but he was curious and the man was gentle, encouraging. He took his hand and pressed it to the warm wet space between his legs.

"I've been anticipating tonight, so you'll feel I'm quite wet," Angel said softly, guiding his fingers between the crevices of his labia. "And here— ah! Yes, there. That's the clit. You know how important that is?"

Trevor nodded. He might be a virgin, but he wasn't stupid. "In theory."

"And a little lower…" He moved their fingers lower and pressed Trevor's forward until it was surrounded on all sides by flesh. "That's where I'd like you to go. When you're ready. You'll have to go slowly, at first, if you can. Make sure I'm ready for you."

"He can, if he knows what's good for him," Anthony muttered, giving Trevor a look so murderous it actually startled him backward for a moment.

"Don't frighten him," Angel chided. Trevor almost protested: he wasn't frightened. Anthony's ferocity had surprised him, but it was nice to see two men so devoted to one another. He'd just have to be careful. "In any case, you are a tad over dressed for the occasion. But you need only undress to your comfort…"

"'s long as you get your cock out eventually," Anthony added.

"Let's get more comfortable, shall we?" Angel gestured toward the head of the bed, pushing Anthony back. It was only as he moved away that Trevor realized he'd still been touching him down there, fingers tracing through the wetness.

Fuck, but it was hot.

Anthony settled with his back against the headboard, legs cradling his partner, who sat against his chest. There was some wiggling about as they got a pillow beneath Angel's arse. He gave a pleased sigh, leaning back against Anthony and spreading his thighs wide, canting his hips to show as much of himself as possible.

Trevor followed, easing himself onto the bed at Angel's beckoning gesture. On a whim he pressed his wet fingers to his mouth— what if he never got this chance again, right?

"He's tasting you," Anthony told his partner, face still mostly buried in the other man's neck. "He might be inexperienced, but he knows a good thing when it's offered to him."

Angel's eyes flew open again, his expression one of delight. Trevor gave a little shrug, caught in the act. He returned his hand to the space between Angel's legs, stroking gently.

"Is it okay if I just sort of— explore for a minute?"

"Oh, please do," the man replied, squirming slightly. Anthony's hands were splayed on his belly and chest, holding him possessively. He seemed to approve of Trevor's question, intense gaze softening slightly and sliding off of him to focus on Angel instead. He drew the other man into an insistent kiss, opening the floodgates for noises of enjoyment, which spilled unrestrained from Angel's lips.

Trevor leaned in, ignoring the pressure in his own pants for the time being in order to get a look and a feel for what was on offer. With one hand braced against a soft thigh, he used the other to gently spread the outer lips of the labia before him. The dark pink interior quivered slightly and above him the man moaned, hips shifting as the cool air touched him.

"D'you like that, Aziraphale?" Anthony asked, a clear smirk in his voice, before shooting a look down at Trevor. "I think he could use something more."

Aziraphale— apparently not Angel, after all— nodded, legs shifting restlessly on either side of Trevor. "Please, yes…"

Trevor wasn't done exploring yet, though. He dipped his head between the man's thighs and, cautiously, applied his tongue. Aziraphale cried out, hands flying to Trevor's hair.

"Higher— remember the clit, lad, it's— Oh! Oh!"

He found the sensitive nub and licked at it a moment before wrapping his lips around it. He sucked and kissed sloppily, listening to the gasps and moans from above. They guided him until Aziraphale's entire body tensed and he seemed to stop breathing.

There was a splash of warmth against his chin. Aziraphale pulled him away from his target by the grip on his hair, then let go and collapsed limply.

"Score one for the intrepid explorer," Anthony drawled.

Trevor couldn't help but feel a little pleased with himself. He'd done that. He'd brought the man to orgasm, with just his mouth. But still…

"Do I still, er… get a go?"

"Yes," Aziraphale said, voice much firmer than his loose limbed sprawl. "I insist. Pants off, now, thank you."

Trevor scrambled up, wiping his chin on his shoulder as he shucked his jeans and boxers in one go. There was a bowl of condoms on the nightstand, and he plucked one of those up too, then hesitated. It seemed like a very personal question, but it was rather relevant.

"Can you, uh— any risk of pregnancy?"

Suddenly he was the focus of two very startled gazes. Then those gazes turned to each other.

"Good lord, didn't you tell them?"

"Why would I have thought of that? I've never thought of that! Neither have you!"

"You're supposed to have thought of everything!" Aziraphale turned to Trevor once more, shrugging off his exasperation. "No, lad, none at all."

He wasn't sure what to make of that exchange, not with the way that Anthony appeared to be sulking.

"O...kay," he agreed, dropping the condom again and crawling up onto the bed to kneel between Aziraphale's thighs. His cock had been half hard since he'd put his tongue to work. It was gaining interest again as he gathered some of Aziraphale's natural slick and spread it over himself.

"Fuck," he mumbled, hand curling around his cock. "Alright, so I just—"

"Inside," Aziraphale said. "Here, we'll do it like this." He nudged Trevor back and slid down the bed until his head was cradled in Anthony's lap. From there he spread his legs. "Lay down against me and feed it in."

"Carefully," Anthony added, as Trevor hurried to comply.

Aziraphale was soft, padded in all the right places, but all Trevor could think about was the warmth between his legs as he used a hand to guide his cock. It was surreal. He pressed and the body beneath him gave way, swallowing him whole until there was nothing left to swallow. His hips jumped forward of their own accord and he heard Aziraphale suck in a breath.

He tried to find something to hold onto, twisting his fingers in the sheets and forcing himself to hold still and breath for a moment.

"Move."

When the instructions came they were not from Aziraphale, but from Anthony. The slim man's gaze was focused on his lover, whose eyes were rolled back in delight and whose hands were clasped in his own. Trevor could see the bulge in Anthony's tight boxers, an outline bigger than his own, but Aziraphale wasn't complaining and no one had said anything, and now he was allowed to move.

It wasn't with any elegance that he started thrusting. This was nothing like a wank— it felt a thousand times better, the heat around his cock, the way he was wrapped up in Aziraphale's soft thighs. His breath came quickly as he worked himself into a frenzy, driving himself forward, relentlessly in, chasing the high of orgasm. It overwhelmed him in short order, and he came with a strangled shout, burying his face against the man's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, that's very—" Aziraphale's words cut off with a grunt. He shifted beneath Trevor, suddenly pulling off of him. "Oh, Crowley, dear. Honestly."

It seemed that Anthony had grasped him beneath the shoulders and pulled, heaving him back up into his lap and jostling Trevor, who rolled to the side to avoid faceplanting into the mattress.

Trevor didn't much mind. He pressed his forehead to the pale, plush thigh beside him as he tried to catch his breath and recapture any semblance of thought. He was fairly certain he'd just blown his brains out his cock.

Above him the two men murmured to one another, Anthony's voice a low, sibilant hiss, and Az-what's-his-name— he couldn't even hold it in his head— whose murmurs were languid and lovely. Eventually someone's hand petted at his own hair.

"If you like, lad, you can have another go once the others have had their turn," Angel said. "Won't you be a dear and send the next one in?"


	2. Duane

Crowley must have intentionally chosen men that were opposites both physically and in personality. There was no other explanation for it, Aziraphale thought, as their next guest entered. The man was broad shouldered and bald on top. His hair seemed to have migrated down to his face in a fierce mustache and beard combination. He stepped into the room, hands already working at the belt of his trousers, and gave Aziraphale and Crowley a nod.

"C'n I have your arse?" he asked gruffly, gaze tracing Aziraphale's relaxed sprawl and coming to rest on Crowley's possessive embrace. "D'you mind?"

"What do you think, angel?" Crowley stroked his hands down Aziraphale's arms, sending the warmth of a small miracle through him. "Be a shame to waste all that time we spent stretching you open. Up to you."

Aziraphale moaned, the ghostly sensation of a warm, wet thumb pressing into his suddenly prepared arse taking him by surprise. He rolled, scrambling up onto his knees as actual words seemed out of reach.

"Seems like a yes," Crowley smirked. "Help yourself, Duane."

The bed creaked as the man joined them and there was a moment of pause as he prepared himself with a condom and one of their courtesy lube packets. Then his large hands gripped Aziraphale by the hips and pulled him back.

His cock was large. Aziraphale hadn't gotten a peek, but he could feel it now, sliding between his cheeks wetly until Duane took hold and pressed it against his arsehole. Crowley's miracle had done the minimum, ensuring he wouldn't be hurt; his vessel felt every slick millimeter as it pressed inexorably in, stretching him wide.

Duane didn't stop there, picking up a pounding pace. He was quiet, uneffusive, as he drilled into Aziraphale's body, leant low over his back to the point that his forehead grazed the angel's shoulderblades. For all that he was quiet, love radiated from him, a desperate devoted love to a man whose parts were the same as those Aziraphale wore. A pining love, one that was certain despite not knowing how the other party truly felt.

The waves of love overwhelmed Aziraphale, combining deliciously with the man's steady thrusts and the conscientious fingers he'd put to Aziraphale's clit. 

"Cro— ooh, darling, please, I need—"

He leaned forward desperately, eyes closed as the waves of love washed over him, until his face touched Crowley's bare torso.

"Anything you need, Angel." Crowley sounded wrecked as well. He stroked through Aziraphale's curls. "What can I do?"

Aziraphale nuzzled lower, kissing Crowley's skinny waist before heading straight for his cloth covered cock. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the boxers, over the small wet spot where Crowley's erection strained for freedom. 

"Need you," he managed, as Duane's thrusts drove him forward. "Need you, my dear, please."

Ever so helpful, Crowley lifted his hips and shuffled the waistband of his tight black boxers down, tucking it beneath his balls. Aziraphale was on him in an instant, sliding his lips over the head of his leaking cock and swallowing him down to the base. He slid onto his elbows to reach without straining, and the change in position made him groan as Duane's hammering found a new angle.

"A-angel— " Crowley stammered, taking hold of him by the hair and gently tugging, but Aziraphale refused to be lifted. He buried his nose in Crowley's red thatch and sucked, tongue flat against the solid length in his mouth. He hummed encouragingly when Crowley's hips twitched, and turned his gaze upward, begging.

"Shit." As usual, Crowley did not need much tempting. He held tight to his grip on Aziraphale's curls and began to thrust, short erratic motions that revealed just how damn close he was to uncoiling already. 

Duane's grip on his hips tightened— there would be bruises there in the morning, without divine intervention— and the man shifted his hand so that each jarring thrust pushed Aziraphale's clit against his thumb and nudged two fingers ever so slightly into his empty and aching cunt. 

Aziraphale cried out around his mouthful, losing his balance and sliding forward even further. The vibrations of his throat pushed his partner over the edge, even as Crowley grabbed at his shoulders to steady him. The demon came with a strangled shout, sending his seed directly down Aziraphale's throat. 

Aziraphale's orgasm followed, a wave of pleasure that wracked through his entire body. It was only due to Duane's quick reflexes, grabbing at both his hips and hauling him up that kept him from fully hitting the mattress. Seconds later the man's furious thrusts stalled, a guttural grunt signalling that he'd found his own release.

Carefully, Duane released him and Aziraphale finally, somewhat regretfully, pulled off of the delicious mouthful that was Crowley's cock. He gave the exhausted member a fond nudge with his nose before collapsing with some satisfaction onto his side. 

"Thanks," Duane said, after a few moments of silence during which he collected himself. He shuffled off the bed and hiked up his jeans. "Lemme know if you do this again."

Aziraphale shook his head, reaching out to him. "Come here."

Duane stepped around the side of the bed toward him, expression confused.

"Closer," Aziraphale beckoned. Brow raised uncertainly, he put a knee on the bed, glancing at Crowley for clarification. None was forthcoming. Aziraphale beckoned again. "Closer."

Duane rolled his eyes, but leaned in. Aziraphale pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed his forehead.

"You should call your young man, I think," he said, caressing Duane's beard with one hand. "Don't you?"

"Nah. What would he want with the likes of me?" Duane looked away, a blush reddening his cheeks and spreading up his shaved head.

"Oh, I can imagine a thing or two," Aziraphale smiled.

"You're selling yourself short," Crowley added, giving the man a significant look. "And we know you're not that."

"Give it a chance," Aziraphale went on, patting his cheek twice before letting him go. "Mind how you go. And send in the next one, won't you?"


	3. Nol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say it at the beginning of the story but huge thank you to @merindab on twitter (aka janto321(FaceofMer) on ao3) for being such an awesome friend and cheerleader, who made finishing this story possible.

Nol was engrossed in Twitter again when Trevor returned to the sitting room, still pink in the cheeks, but considerably more unkempt. They were surprised but pleased when he sat beside them again, instead of bailing.

"They, uhm. Invited me for another round," he said, at Nol's inquiring look. "But I was actually wondering if you wanted to get some food, maybe? After you've… " He gestured toward the hall, trailing off. His blush deepened.

Laughing, Nol agreed. It was interesting how candid Trevor was, especially considering the setting in which they'd met. He seemed nice.

They chatted until Duane returned. When he jerked his head in Nol's direction and made for the door Nol stood, stretching their arms over their head.

"See you in a bit." Before heading down the hall, they stopped at the table with the refreshments and grabbed a bottle of water and tiny cheesecake.

They hadn't pressed Trevor for details, thinking he'd probably expire of embarrassment on the spot, so it was with absolute surprise and delight that they let themself into the bedroom.

Anthony's partner was quite the picture, all pale skin on dark sheets. He was reclining on the bed, head pillowed on Anthony's skinny thigh, white-blond curls tousled and cheeks flushed. Anthony was gazing down fondly at him, lips quirked in a little smile. He was covered, barely, in tight black boxer-briefs that left very little to the imagination. 

"Hi there," Nol said, stepping inside and closing the door with their foot. "I'm Nol. I brought sustenance, if you need it."

"Ooh, I like this one." The blond man wiggled upright, sitting against Anthony's chest, and took the proffered water and sweet. Anthony plucked the water from him and opened it as he went on. "I'm Aziraphale, dear. It's a pleasure."

He then ate the cheesecake in two neat bites, giving a satisfied hum of approval at the taste and a full body shimmy in apparent pleasure. Anthony passed him the water to sip on, watching the act with no small amount of fondness clear on his face.

Nol sat their bag on the bed and started to strip, shucking their shoes and socks before skimming off their jeans. 

"So I brought my equipment with me," they said, dropping their jeans onto their shoes and settling on the foot of the bed. They pulled Didius Julianus from their bag. "Have you ever used one of these?"

Didius was a curved silicone toy, purple in shade. The longer end was an approximation of a penis, while the shorter had a nice bulb with two ridges. It came with a remote control, which they passed to an amused looking Anthony.

"I haven't," Aziraphale said curiously, licking the last of the chocolate sauce from his thumb before reaching for the toy. He weighed it in his palm. "Never had the need, I suppose. Oh!" He jumped, startled as Anthony pressed the button on the remote.

"You've done this before, huh?" Nol grinned at Anthony. 

"I'm… familiar," he admitted, looking away and at his partner instead.

"Ooh, that's… " Aziraphale's eyes were wide. "May I?" 

"I was hoping you'd want to," Nol said, crawling forward to settle near Aziraphale's knees. His legs were loosely spread and it was the work of a moment to reach up and guide the hand that held the toy down between them. 

"_Oh! _ " Aziraphale said again, throwing his head back against Anthony's shoulder and only barely avoiding headbutting him in the face. Nol grinned, keeping the pressure light as they guided the vibrating cock head up and down his outer lips. "Yes, oh, that's— _ mmm… _"

"It gets better," Nol promised. They slid a hand into their own briefs, fingers riding their valley. It was slick down below— had been in anticipation just about all day— and getting wetter, listening to Aziraphale enjoy himself. "There are nine speeds on there and, if you let me, I'm going to fuck you while Anthony has the remote."

"Yes," Aziraphale said instantly. His smile lit up his whole face as he turned to his partner. "Doesn't that sound delightful, my d--_ oh!-- _ my dear?"

Crowley's response was to press the button again, grinning into Aziraphale's neck as the other man flailed. 

Nol slid their briefs down and tossed the fabric toward their pile of clothes. They fetched a packet of lube, not wanting to waste any time. "Click back to the first setting while I get it in."

They pressed wet fingers to their labia, letting them glide naturally to their opening. Aziraphale leaned forward, offering them Didius, which buzzed gently. His gaze was eager and curious, enough to make them not feel shy or awkward about letting the bulb rub against their clit. Their eyes drifted closed a moment, hips shifting of their own accord, before the slide of the lube and their own secretions guided the toy back toward their entrance. 

It took only a little nudge to guide the head in. Nol's lips parted in pleasure, cheeks flushing as Didius stretched them. It wasn't a deep or terribly wide penetration, but it settled comfortably. They hummed in satisfaction, swiping a thumb over their clit and holding the base of their now protruding cock.

"Alright. How do you want it?"

"Just like this," Aziraphale replied, wiggling closer and urging them between his thighs. He lifted his hips and groped for a pillow, which Anthony helpfully provided, bending it in half and wedging it under his lower back. "My legs around you. Is that good?"

"Perfect." They guided Didius with their hand, letting it smear in the sensitive mess of Aziraphale's cunt. Both of them jumped when Anthony clicked the vibrator up a notch, the shock of it making Didius slip and spreading the mess of lube, slick and semen, down his ass and into the sheets. Nol giggled and got a better hand on themself, using the other to spread Aziraphale's lips wide. They pushed in.

They hadn't noticed before, when the others had taken their turn, but Anthony's partner was _ loud _. 

Aziraphale groaned, throwing his head back again so violently that his curls bounced. His legs tightened around Nol's waist, locking like a vice and drawing them fully together in one short motion. The shock of it had Nol gasping, lurching forward to find something to brace against. One hand landed on the bed, the other clutching Aziraphale's shoulder. 

"Yes," Nol grunted, core muscles tightening as pleasure shuddered through them. They stayed where they were a moment, letting the vibrations travel between them before beginning to move. They ground their hips roughly against Aziraphale's, then pulled back and began to thrust in earnest.

During previous intimate scenes, they'd had some trouble keeping the toy in place while thrusting— clutching at it with their own slick walls was something of a challenge, after all— but not tonight. Tonight it stayed perfectly in place while they drove into Aziraphale. Instead of keeping a hand free for adjustments, they moved to stroke his chest, tweaking lightly at the rosy nipples there and laughing in pleasure when Aziraphale moaned again. 

Just as Nol found their stride the rhythm of the vibrations changed, driving Aziraphale's moans into a higher pitch. There was a pulse to this rhythm and Nol slowed to move in concert, even as warmth began to coalesce in them, a desperate need for release. 

"Oh dear," Aziraphale began to babble, hands scrambling at the sheets and then, all at once for Anthony and— presumably— the remote. "More please, _ please _ , dear, we need more, make it go— _ hhhhn!" _

Nol also made a noise sort of like _ hhhn! _ because at that point Anthony did press the button and the pulses of vibration came faster and harder. They sped up to thrust in counterpoint and it felt like falling off a cliff, their orgasm overwhelming them. They lay pressed against Aziraphale's chest, aware of a gentle hand on their back, the odd stillness of Didius, and the notion that quite a few seconds must have passed as sheer ecstasy echoed through their body.

"Alright?" they asked, pushing carefully up. "Did you—?"

"Where did you say you got this?" Aziraphale replied, a gentle but firm hand on Nol's hip to keep them from moving. "That was _ remarkable _." 

"The internet." Nol was happy to put their head back down on his chest for a moment. "I can text you the details?"

"Do," Anthony said, carding a hand through Aziraphale's curls. "I think we'll be needing one."

They were all three still for a few more moments, before it stopped feeling comfortable and cozy. Nol warned before pulling Didius free of Aziraphale and then out of themself. They looked round and Anthony pointed them helpfully toward the ensuite. 

They were quick in there, cleaning themself up and giving Didius a brief rinse— a more thorough cleaning could wait until they got home. When they returned to the bedroom to get dressed, Aziraphale and Anthony were entwined on the bed, speaking softly.

"Are you enjoying yourself, angel?" Anthony asked, fingers pressed between Aziraphale's thighs. "Getting all filled up?"

It seemed too private to watch. Nol cleared their throat and started to dress. 

"Thanks for inviting me," they said. "Trevor said you invited him back, but we're going to go out, instead. Hope that's alright."

"Oh, I'd hoped you would," Aziraphale replied, eyes twinkling. He gave them another of his bright smiles. "Have a wonderful night."

"Send in the last two, won't you?" Anthony said, as Nol headed toward the door. The last thing they heard from Aziraphale was a slight gasp of surprise. _ "Two?" _


	4. Jared and Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those of you in the US. Hope you got to spend time with those you love and also have enough time to recharge. Hopefully this will help.

"All your gaps, you said," Crowley murmured, wriggling down the bed to lay beside Aziraphale. "I trust you to say if it's too much." He curled his arms around Aziraphale, tugging him close. Aziraphale hugged him in return, blinking past his surprise.

"Of course I will," he promised. "You spoil me, my dear."

"That was the intention." Crowley's fingers skipped down Aziraphale's spine, cupping his arse before tucking in between his thighs. Aziraphale arched at the contact. "Shall we leave you all messy for them, or clean you up?"

Aziraphale blushed at his words. He _ liked _ the messy feeling, though it seemed terribly naughty to say so. He was also rather sensitive from the thorough seeing to he had received so far. He didn't want it to stop, had no inclinations about backing out now, but laying here with Crowley's fingers playing idly with his labia made him want to whine and squirm.

"I—" he began, but there was a sharp rap at the door and it swung open, admitting two men. Aziraphale didn't mind. He didn't want to be cleaned up anyway. 

Crowley sat up, pulling Aziraphale with him as their last two guests stepped inside. They were middle aged, and love for one another radiated off of them. 

"Angel, meet Jared and Malcolm," Crowley said, tucking his chin over Aziraphale's shoulder as he spoke. "Gents, this is Aziraphale."

"He's almost as pale as you are, Mal," the silver haired man— Jared— said, grinning as he crossed the room. He knelt up on the bed, gently stroking Aziraphale's bare ankle. "Aren't you lovely. Been enjoying yourself so far, I hope?"

"Jared," the other man scolded fondly. He stood just inside the door, carefully loosening his tie and beginning to unfasten his cuffs. "At least take off your shoes, for goodness sake."

"I hope you'll take off more than that," Aziraphale replied, watching them both with a gentle smile. He let his hand twine in Crowley's. His partner had chosen perfectly. The love from these two would absolutely ruin him.

"Right, right. I'm forgetting myself, sorry," Jared said, giving Aziraphale's ankle a pat and sitting back. "Got carried away. We have a bet going, you see."

He stood, collecting his partner's cufflinks and putting them in his pocket before beginning to strip down.

"Y'see, I think Malcom's going to get so riled up from watching me with someone else that he won't be able to wait until we get home. We'll be going at it in the car and his driver will have to take us the scenic route back." 

There was a light blush on Malcolm's cheeks as Jared spoke, but he didn't interrupt, carefully undressing and laying out his suit over the chair in the corner.

"And if you're wrong?" Crowley asked.

"Then he'll probably be buggering me up against the front door when we get home, and that's not really losing, is it?" 

Aziraphale, who had just last month been on the receiving end of an excellent buggering against a door, hummed in agreement.

"In any case," Malcolm cut in, finally stripped down to his boxers as he stepped over to the edge of the bed. "Which of us would you like first? If you've only enough energy for one, I'd recommend my partner. He has more experience with a vagina, and I can always find ways to entertain myself."

His smile turned sly as he slid a hand into the back pocket of his Jared's jeans to cup his arse. Jared's fingers stuttered against his flies and Aziraphale couldn't help but giggle at his wide eyed look.

"Well, angel?" Crowley asked, petting his chest gently. "I _ was _ going to make a suggestion… but it's up to you."

Aziraphale wriggled around in his arms, pouting. "What suggestion?"

"You want to know?" Crowley smirked, nuzzling close. His nose brushed aside the curls near Aziraphale's ear, but he didn't whisper, speaking loud enough for the other men in the room to hear. "I think you need to ride Jared. Sit your messy cunt right on his dick, and while you're there, Malcolm can put his cock up your arse. How does that sound?"

Aziraphale did not need Crowley's powers to sense the surge of lust in the room. He could tell their guests were holding their breath, waiting for him to speak, hoping he'd approve. He did, of course, had felt a rush of arousal and slick pulse through him at Crowley's words, but he couldn't say so just yet.

"And where will you be?"

"Taking your mouth again, if you let me." 

Aziraphale kissed him soundly, unable to resist. "I may need you to hold me up."

"Really, angel? You've only come thrice tonight," Crowley teased. "I was hoping to at least double that."

Another wave of heat surged through Aziraphale and he squirmed. "Oh Crowley, you can't _ say _ things like that!"

"I can and I will." Crowley smirked, running his hand down Aziraphale's heaving flank. "Well, gents? Are you amenable?"

It seemed they were, as both men were quick to shed the last of their clothing. Jared settled himself on his back in the middle of the spacious bed and Aziraphale was quick to straddle him. He expected Malcolm to immediately take his place behind him, but instead the man moved to the head of the bed, carefully arranging pillows under Jared's head, stroking his chest, and offering him soft kisses and words of encouragement. 

"I'll just make sure you're ready, hmm, angel?" Crowley murmured, sitting at Aziraphale's hip on the other side. He spread Aziraphale's cheeks with gentle hands and found his wet arsehole with a miraculously lubed finger. Aziraphale groaned, leaning forward against Jared's chest and grinding against the hard cock beneath him. He put off impaling himself, not wanting to overwhelm the man or push him to orgasm too soon, but it felt indescribably good just to grind against him like this. 

Aziraphale barely felt the first two fingers that slid into his arse, not when he was already so relaxed and had been taken so recently. But then, he'd never had two cocks in him at once.

"I want you inside," he warned Jared, pushing up on his knees and reaching down to line the man up. This was his chance to speak if he wanted protection or to back out. 

Instead, Jared nodded, grabbing at his hip. "Thank god."

Jared's cock was a nice length and a satisfying handful, already slick with precome and fluid from its hasty introduction to Aziraphale's body. Aziraphale fed the head into his wettest opening and then sank down until he was seated against Jared's pelvis. It was delightful to feel him soothing the gaping feeling that had plagued him after Nol had left with their handy vibrating toy. 

For his part, Jared groaned in pleasure, his grip firm but not painful on Aziraphale's hips. 

"He feels amazing," he said breathlessly, looking up into Malcolm's eyes, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "Oh— fuck, you're going to love this."

Both his and Aziraphale's breath caught as Crowley pressed a hand between Aziraphale's shoulder blades, urging him to lay down against Jared's chest. Aziraphale complied, and they shared a groan as the angle shifted. Crowley's fingers returned then, sliding into his less traveled passage.

The sensation was extraordinary. He bore down, making Jared's breath hitch and Crowley smirk. He couldn't see it from the angle he was at, couldn't see any of the demon, but could feel the satisfaction radiating off of him as he pulled his fingers free. A moment later they returned, slicker still and joined by two more, pressing inward and stretching his arse wide.

Aziraphale came then, Crowley's name on his lips. It was a good thing that he was reclining, his partners and the bed taking most of his weight, as he would have surely toppled over. 

"I need— oh—" the pressure was remarkable, the sensations amplified, so full, but Crowley's fingers weren't the right length and he wasn't even _ trying _… "Please, Crowley, I need you— up here, up—" He turned his head, gaze locking on Malcolm. "I'm ready. I'm ready, fill me up."

Crowley and Malcolm traded ends, Crowley passing him a bottle of lube that almost certainly hadn't existed a moment ago. Crowley settled on his knees, putting a reassuring hand in Aziraphale's curls. 

"I'm here, angel," he murmured. "Right here with you." 

'Here' was good in theory, but it wasn't enough. Aziraphale grabbed for his hip, trying to drag him closer. He wanted his cock in his mouth again, wanted to be filled up. He gasped, choking on air as Malcolm slid exploratory fingers into him.

"I'm ready, just put it in," he wailed, trying to push back only to be caught on the hard length of Jared's dick inside of him. "Oh good g— Oh, _ please _, C-Crowley, I want—"

He managed enough coordination to pull Crowley's cock free from his pants, but it wasn't close enough to put his mouth on. A groan escaped him as Malcolm slowly slid inside, inching his way forward. It was too much and not enough all at once. He could feel his eyes watering, tears brimming up from the intensity of the sensations.

"I want," he said again, trying to pull Crowley forward by his cock and managing only to unbalance him. 

"Here, sit on my face," Jared suggested helpfully, voice only a little strained. He stroked away the tears that threatened to fall down Aziraphale's cheek. "He can have his mouthful and I can eat you out if you like. 's no reason for you to be left out."

"I…"

"He loves that," Aziraphale said, latching on to the words. "Goes all breathless and wide eyed— the sounds he makes, oh won't you let us, dear, won't you?"

"'S no trouble, I love doing it."

Suddenly, there was static in the air. Behind him, Malcolm froze, still not fully seated. Beneath him, Jared stilled, the rise and fall of his chest ceasing entirely. Aziraphale's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Did you just stop time while I have two cocks in me?"

Crowley's face went through a complicated series of expressions which he summed up by announcing, "Yes, but that's not the point." He waved his hand. "I— It's— This is about you. It's for you."

"Not at your expense," Aziraphale replied, using all of his concentration to bank his fires in order to have this conversation. He pushed up on his hands, claiming Crowley's lips. "It's wonderful. I've loved it. I want you to enjoy yourself as well." 

"I have been." Crowley lips were twisted, a sign of his own internal conflict. "But we agreed—"

"Well let's make a new agreement. One where this charming man gets to eat out your arse and I get to swallow you down while you watch the show."

Aziraphale knew he'd won when he saw the heat in Crowley's gaze at his words. "Fuck… yeah. Alright. If you don't mind."

"I do believe I've just begged for it, my dear." Aziraphale settled back down in his previous position, groaning at the adjustment. "Ready when you are."

He was not ready though, apparently, because the sudden pulse of life at both ends and Malcolm thrusting harder than before made him cry out almost immediately. His head swam, another orgasm threatening, and for some uncountable amount of time he was floating, riding the miniscule thrusts as Malcolm slid home. He teetered on the edge of orgasm, barely aware of anything, until finally a gentle hand cupped his chin. 

Crowley was there, his cock bobbing right beside Aziraphale's cheek. Jared said something, his hands cupping Crowley's skinny hips, thumbs no doubt digging into his cheeks and pulling them apart to get a taste, but that mattered little because Crowley was speaking soothingly, one hand cradling Aziraphale's jaw while the other wound through the curls at the back of his head.

His cock, a familiar piece of hard flesh, ruddy red and crowned with a leaking drop of precome jumped past his nose as his hips stuttered at whatever Jared was doing. Aziraphale turned his head to capture it with his mouth, teasing the foreskin with his tongue before drawing the tip fully between his lips.

He felt Crowley's hands land on his shoulders, felt him steadying himself. The room seemed to absolutely writhe with the gasps and groans of four men— or two men, one occult and one celestial being. Malcolm had settled balls deep in him, but his hands were stroking down Jared's knees and thighs, tracing the point where their bodies met together. He held himself still, cautious of hurting Aziraphale, it seemed; Jared's patience on the other hand had worn out. His hips ground in tiny, circular thrusts, as he leaned up to taste as much of Crowley as he could. 

Crowley bucked under Jared's tongue, driving himself into Aziraphale's waiting mouth. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling back immediately. "Sorry, angel— I—"

"Do it again," Aziraphale insisted, eyes dark with arousal. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. He jerked his chin over his shoulder. "And if you don't start moving I will discorporate immediately."

Crowley's grin turned sly and one hand returned to Aziraphale's curls, pulling him back. "Well. You heard the man."

Malcolm moved first— his position gave him the most range to do so, and he seemed happy to draw back and glide steadily into Aziraphale's body. Beneath him, Jared continued to grind, now with more purpose, pulling out and pressing up again with as much force as the limited space would allow. Before Aziraphale could demand that either man go faster or harder both did, Malcolm hauling up on Aziraphale's hips and slamming back into him in a steadily building rate, which in turn gave enough leeway for Jared to rabbit his hips up.

Aziraphale groaned in pleasure— he couldn't articulate any more, as his tongue was trapped beneath the weight of Crowley's cock, the full length of it sliding into his mouth and teasing at the back of his throat. Crowley kept pulling back before he bottomed out, despite knowing that Aziraphale could deep throat him. Despite knowing that he loved it. There was a teasing glint in his eye when Aziraphale glanced up.

"Need something, angel?" he asked, dragging the head of his cock along Aziraphale's lips. "Can I help you with— Ngk!"

Whatever Jared had done with his tongue had done the trick of distracting him. Aziraphale stretched out his neck to capture Crowley's cock and was rewarded when Crowley's hips pumped forward again. He didn't apologize this time, seemed to have lost his coherency, but between Aziraphale's adjustment and the force of Malcolm's thrusts, which nudged him forward even further, Crowley's dick was well buried in the wet heat of Aziraphale's mouth. When Crowley's hips began to thrust ever so slightly, it slid into Aziraphale's throat, exactly how he wanted it, cutting off the air he technically didn't need and plugging him up fully. 

There was little for Aziraphale to do but _ take _, so take he did. Nose buried in Crowley's fire bright pubes, he was surrounded by the musty scent of his lover. He could feel Crowley's fingers twined in his hair, hear him gasping and muttering bitten off curses as Jared did indecent things to his arse. It was a soundtrack he adored; it harmonized well with his own noises of pleasure, with the background sounds of Jared and Malcolm's grunts and groans, the slapping and squelching of skin against skin.

He was coming. Again, or possibly still— it was hard to tell with the way the pleasure rattled all the way up through his entire body, clamping down on his muscles and whiting out everything from his mind. Still, the tangled perpetual motion machine of their bodies moved, one thrust driving another, driving another, Malcolm into him, his mouth around Crowley, Crowley atop of Jared, Jared inside of him. He thought he might discorporate from the pleasure of it, only enhanced by the slight soreness of his body from the night's earlier activities.

It was Crowley's orgasm that grounded him; the familiar sensation of clenched fingers, the way that Crowley gasped his name. He swallowed around Crowley's dick, sucking hard as the man began to pull out. 

"Angel," Crowley murmured fondly, stilling. 

Aziraphale didn't respond, letting out a breath through his nose. His body was still surging, rocking forward with each of Malcolm's thrusts

"I'm going to— " It was Malcolm who came next, his relentless pace stuttering to a halt as he pressed into Aziraphale as far as he could. He emptied himself with a wordless shout, grip tightening on Aziraphale's hips hard enough to bruise. 

Aziraphale felt Jared shift beneath him, the angle of his thrusts changing slightly and to his advantage. Malcolm stayed where he was, supporting himself on his arms, panting hot breaths against Aziraphale's back, but most importantly filling him up from the inside while Jared continued to thrust. To feel the two of them rubbing against each other through his walls, hitting solidly as Jared bucked up into him was a sensation that pushed Aziraphale over the edge again, with Jared quickly following. 

Jared's words were muffled against Crowley's thighs, but a wave of love accompanied the come that washed into him. He could feel it radiating from Jared to Malcolm and back again, blossoms of warmth and heat that echoed through him in a way that wasn't quite directed at him, but involved him nevertheless. There was pleasure in love, and in a love that strong it was the type of pleasure that had him coming so hard he was completely in a daze, weak as a kitten.

The first thing Aziraphale was aware of when his senses returned was Crowley delicately pulling out of his mouth. He murmured reassurances and brushed his fingers through Aziraphale's curls as he did so, before moving down the bed to his side. His hands were gentle, massaging Aziraphale's back as Malcolm pulled free, letting loose the first torrent of slick liquids. 

Malcolm moved to the left, reclining alongside Jared who, with Crowley's assistance, lifted Aziraphale off of Jared's cock. There was a squelch at that, and Aziraphale whined at the feeling of emptiness and winced as his knees, which had been tightly bent throughout the endeavor, were pulled into a straighter position. Crowley tugged and Aziraphale wiggled until the latter was sprawled atop the former, leaking fluids and generally making a mess.

Their guests had curled together in a similar position, catching their breath and acquainting themselves with one another once again. Aziraphale watched them for a moment, feeling content in his exhaustion. He dropped a kiss on Crowley's clavicle and closed his eyes.

Only to open them again in shock when he felt a number of Crowley's fingers sliding along the valley of his messy inner lips. 

"Dear?"

"Did you really think I'd let all those other people fuck you and not have a go myself?" Crowley asked, slipping his fingers into Aziraphale as he spoke and stroking him gently from the inside. "Really, angel?" He paused, fingers stilling. "Unless you're done for the night?"

It felt so unusual to be empty now, trying to clench down on something that wasn't quite big enough. Aziraphale groaned and pressed back against Crowley's fingers. "Oh, _ please _, dear."

"I believe that's our cue to leave," Malcolm murmured from beside them. The mattress shifted as he sat up, pulling Jared with him.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley's grin pressed against his temple. "Loo's through there. Cheers."

"Have a— ohh, darling, at least wait a moment, would you?-- good evening." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's wrist and held it still, trying to get his gaze to focus on the last of their guests. "It was a pleasure." 

"All ours," Jared replied, giving him a wink and catching the pile of clothes his partner tossed in his direction.


	5. Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to MerindaB and to Savvy (bookjunkiecat) for the last minute read through. Hope you all enjoy!

Aziraphale kept hold of Crowley, face flushed with embarrassment as their guests cleaned up and left the bed. He could feel the mess of come, sweat, and lube dribbling out of him and onto both of their hands, but didn't let go. It was one thing to be fucked by a stranger with Crowley watching every move. It was entirely another to let Crowley have his way with him while strangers watched. 

Amusement playing about his lips, Crowley didn't press. He did bring up his free hand to cup Aziraphale's jaw and pull him into a kiss. It was reassuring and passionate, the type of kiss that was just as much about kissing for the sake of it as it was for leading up to other things. There was a hint of demonic, forked tongue sliding between Aziraphale's lips when someone else in the room cleared their throat.

"Thanks again," Jared said, from somewhere near the door. "Give us a shout if you need a hand again, yeah?"

"Will do," Crowley replied, eyes locked with Aziraphale's. "I'm sure you can see yourselves out."

Aziraphale caught his lip between his teeth, cheeks going impossibly pinker as he held Crowley's gaze. The door closed with a gentle thud and Aziraphale purposefully moved both hands to cup Crowley's face and kiss him steadily, infusing the gesture with as much gratitude and love as he could muster. He could feel himself bursting with it, feel the cracks of his true nature beginning to form. For his part, Crowley melted against him, forgetting to be devious for a moment and instead keening softly.

"So good to me," Aziraphale murmured, when they parted. He stroked one of Crowley's sharp cheekbones with his thumb, relishing in the guttural, overwhelmed breath that escaped the demon. "You've given me everything I've asked. More than I deserve."

Crowley shook his head violently and— as though he had suddenly remembered where his hand was— began to stroke Aziraphale again, petting around his sensitive clit.

"You deserve the world," he said, darting close for another kiss and hiding his own blush in doing so. "Angel, you— fuck, do you want me?"

"Yes, my dear, of course, I do," Aziraphale cooed, feeling another rush as Crowley's love ran over him, seeping into him. The demon knelt up and tugged Aziraphale close by the hips, entering him easily. It was blissful.

"Do— do you want me to be bigger? I can— am I enough?"

"Just as you are," panted Aziraphale, back arching as Crowley's cock slid into him. 

Like Aziraphale, Crowley could manipulate his Effort; this particular model was the shape and size he tended toward whenever he was in this form, plump and average in length. Aziraphale tended to think of it as Crowley's usual cock. It might be fun to experiment, and of course Crowley was within his right to wear something different whenever he fancied— he had a usual cunt as well, whenever he desired that model— but there was no need for him to grow in length or girth for Aziraphale's sake.

The position drove Crowley's cock against Aziraphale's inner wall, sparking incredible pleasure. It felt almost as though he was breaking apart, shuddering to pieces from the pleasure and the love that Crowley was feeding him.

There was an ache to it as well, overstimulation making it almost unbearable but he couldn't stand even the thought of telling his lover to stop. Each thrust was like the careful brush of an archaeologist uncovering a mosaic: the horse hair and sand a necessary irritant to reveal the nature of him beneath the mortal trappings he wore.

The cracks he usually covered to fit in with humanity shone brightly with ethereal light, a white that would blind any human that looked into them for too long. They manifested along his limbs and across his torso, one creeping across his flushed cheek. Crowley shifted his grip, fingers brushing near the edge of a crater in his hips, despite the heat of Aziraphale's angelic nature. He had never been afraid of the starlight just beneath the angel's surface. He claimed he never would be.

As another of his natural chasms revealed itself, brighter than any fire, burning away a jagged vertical line down his lower lip, Crowley surged upward to kiss him. 

The sensation was so overwhelming, so piercing, so natural and true, that as Aziraphale pushed himself up to meet him his wings spread in the same instance. There was a soft 'flumpf' sound as they arrived from the next dimension over, despite Aziraphale making no conscious effort to summon them. It only felt right to be like this with his lover, who had given him so much joy, so much pleasure and comfort, and made him so safe in this place.

And yet, despite the furious pace that Crowley was driving into him, despite the love that flowed into him, rasped over him in the best of ways, there seemed to be no end in sight.

It wasn't  _ enough _ .

"My dear," he said, breathless and almost incoherent. For this, though, he could make words. He would make himself understood. Crowley drew back from the kiss. There was a slightly darker, tanned line against his lip. He had promised the first time this had happened that it didn't hurt. That it tingled, it felt  _ good _ . Aziraphale was distracted for a moment, staring, until Crowley's forked tongue swiped over the mark, jolting his thoughts back on track.

"Switch— please. To my other—  _ ah! _ — entrance, if you would." 

He didn't have to ask twice. Crowley drew all the way out on the next pass, leaving him achingly, terribly empty, and slid into his arse on the next. The sensation was different, but euphoric all the same. Crowley's fingers hesitated against his clit. 

"Alright, angel? Too much?"

He didn't have any words left. Instead he kissed Crowley's temple gently in reassurance and drew his hand aside to make way for the rearrangement of his Effort. His flesh became moldable and shifted, vulva and vagina sealing to make way for external organs. Soft, fuzzy balls plopped into existence alongside his usual cock, already hard and straining toward his belly. Aziraphale felt lightheaded as blood rushed to his new erection, and couldn't hold back a shout of startled pleasure as Crowley's next thrust hit his suddenly manifested prostate.

The sensation must have been quite something for Crowley as well— a change of pressure as Aziraphale's parts rearranged. He cried out, hunching over Aziraphale and tucking his face against his neck again as his own wings sprouted. The tips of their wings brushed together as they settled, some of the feathers at the very ends intertwining to create a closed cocoon of warm air.

Aziraphale hadn't spared a miracle to rid himself of the foreign fluids in his body; the lube and come that had been inside of him manifested on his cock, a dirty mess dripping into his pubic hair. It was enough to ease the tight fist that he made around his member, slicking the way as he began to stroke. 

Crowley murmured praises against his skin, words of worship and love, love truer than anything he had felt before. This was love in its purest form, acceptance and adoration; the strength of two souls aching to combine. It didn't take long before Aziraphale was so overtaken that he could no longer parse what Crowley was saying, though the intention behind it still socked him in the gut with each whisper and thrust.

He had always been a sensualist. From his clothes, the feeling of non-conjured fabric against his skin, to his food, always seeking new tastes and textures for the tip of his tongue, to this, here, now with Crowley. His lover had been teasing when he said he'd discovered sex and liked it, but he hadn't been far off. Aziraphale  _ did _ like it. He liked the sheets beneath his arse, the sweat that beaded on his skin, the warmth of Crowley's breath as he huffed, and the slick, solid slide of cock inside of him. It was enough to turn his thought processes to static, to make him sink into himself, as though on a cloud of pleasure. It was safe to do so: Crowley had him.

Another hand wrapped around his cock, dragging a groan from him. Crowley twined their fingers together and began to pump in time with his thrusts, swiping a clever thumb over the weeping tip with each pass. Whatever coherency Aziraphale had left immediately disappeared, a whine escaping him instead. To say it felt good was an understatement. Divine might be more accurate, however blasphemous. But how could something this dear, this founded in love and devotion be wrong in any way?

When he came it was from the sudden tightening of Crowley's grip, the stutter of his hips and the throbbing heat of his cock. He was so sensitive. Was it only his imagination that he could feel each pulse of come, each ounce of Crowley's essence as it coated him from the inside? His own pleasure was like free falling. Pulling his wings close and diving without them from an indescribable height. His stomach flipped and soared as the evidence of his orgasm painted his chest, all of his muscles contracting at once and then relaxing as Crowley cradled him.

His sense of time and being faded and he floated, covered by Crowley's wings, loose in limb and entirely spent. What drew him back into his body, finally, was the sensation of Crowley moving between his legs. He protested weakly, flapping a hand at him.

"I can't, dearest—" 

The sound of Crowley's chuckle filled him with joy, even if he was the one being laughed at.

"Hold still. Let me get free and I'll clean you up." 

He settled at that, bearing the oversensitivity with a pitiful mewl. Crowley found a pillow that had been kicked off of the bed at some point and helped him to lift his head, making sure he was comfortable. He stroked his cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Shall I miracle away the pain, angel?"

"Don't you dare!" Aziraphale replied, with as much indignance as he could muster. When that failed to be very much, he settled for a pout. "Nor the mess. Will you do it the old fashioned way?"

"You're so sensitive..." Crowley pointed out. He propped himself up on one elbow, wearing a smile that Aziraphale would have called adoring. "How about a bath?"

He snapped, and the tub in the loo began to fill. 

"Was it everything you'd hoped?" Crowley pulled in his wings as he stood, moving to the edge of the bed and pulling Aziraphale to his chest. He picked him up with ease, a move that had Aziraphale's heart fluttering. "Everything you wanted, angel?"

"It was," Aziraphale replied, wrapping his arms around Crowley's neck. He tucked his own wings close, but didn't banish them away as Crowley had. "More than. You're so lovely to indulge me, my dear." 

The loo was filled with steam and the scent of lavender. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the tub was perfectly filled, with water and mounds of bubbles. Crowley approached it, gaze approving. With surprising grace, he lowered Aziraphale into it, mindful of his wings, as he ever so gently deposited the angel into the water.

Aziraphale thought he might discorporate on the spot. He was so full to the brim of love. He knew he was still glowing, the shards of his divine essence still on display, but he couldn't help it. This was almost better than the sex. A moan escaped him as the warm— but not too hot— water covered him and began to sooth his weary muscles. The hard marble was not the most comfortable seat, of course, but that could be forgiven for the warmth of the water and the scent of the bubbles. 

"Budge up. I'll get your wings," Crowley said, after setting out towels. The bath was large enough, without feeling like a swimming pool, that there was room for Aziraphale to scoot forward a bit. Crowley climbed in behind him and boosted him onto his spread thighs, a softer perch despite their leanness. 

"Oh my dear," Aziraphale said thickly, as Crowley wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him close. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes, for what seemed to be no reason at all. "You've been so kind. So very good to me."

"No more than you deserve," replied Crowley. He was getting better at letting compliments pass— had been, ever since they had settled on their own side. 

"Do I?" Doubts and uncertainties flooded his mind, only to be instantly soothed away by Crowley's hands and lips, the latter applied to his neck with gentle kisses. 

"Yes, angel. Now close your eyes. Tell me about the blessings you gave all those lucky folk while they were pleasing you." 

Aziraphale obeyed, letting his eyes slip closed and his head lean back against Crowley's shoulder. Very gently he felt his lover washing his body, using just his hands and the lightest touch.

"You found good souls for me, my dear," he said, noticing as he did so that his voice had grown a bit deeper and rougher from all of its use that night. "None of them needed more than a nudge."

"Nudged two of them right into a fairy tale ending, didn't you?" Crowley began to work on his wings, one at a time, urging him to lean forward so that he had better access. Aziraphale curled up, folding his arms against his stomach and smiling lazily as he thought of Nol and Trevor. 

"Whether it lasts will depend on them. But it will certainly be a good experience for them both. I gave Trevor confidence to speak his mind. Nol didn't need much from the divine. Acceptance and enthusiasm from myself and Trevor soothed their soul." He moaned as Crowley's preening turned into a massage near the base of the wings. "Of course I blessed them with safety as well."

"And the big guy? Dwayne?"

"Another fairytale, I suppose you would say. He just needed to return to his prince." He melted into the massage, humming as Crowley's dexterous fingers worked wonders on the joints of his wing and his lower back. "I gave him courage and strength. Just an extra dose atop what he already possessed."

"C'mon," Crowley murmured, urging him forward in the bath once again. "You'll get all pruney."

He could stop that from happening if he had the forethought and the energy, but it was easier to comply. He shifted from Crowley's lap and, moments later, let himself be pulled into a standing position and wrapped in a towel. Crowley miracled himself into a set of soft cotton brushed pyjamas, but led Aziraphale back to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed again. He began to carefully dry him off, from head to toe.

"And the last two? The married couple?"

"Mm." He was well and truly tired now, clean and warm from the bath, body and soul entirely sated. He smiled as he thought of the pair. "Good health."

Crowley snickered, drying each of Aziraphale's feet with a gentle wipe. "Good thinking. They'll need it if they try and pull off that position with another pair of mortals.

"You haven't fooled me." Aziraphale waited to continue until Crowley was facing him again, offering him is own pyjamas. "It's no less than you blessed them with when you met them." 

He pulled on the shirt, leaving the buttons aside for a moment and standing up to step into the pyjama pants. Crowley helped to steady him, avoiding his gaze but not denying it. He began to button Aziraphale's shirt for him. 

"There were a number of responses that were… unworthy of you," he said, softly. "More than a few refused to follow instructions."

"Well you were very good at choosing the best, my dear," Aziraphale promised. "The night was a complete success. Shall we…?" He nodded toward the bed, and at once Crowley withdrew to pull back the fluffy duvet. He'd cleaned everything with a miracle at some point, when Aziraphale wasn't paying attention and now urged the angel into bed, covering him before slipping away to slide in on the other side. 

Aziraphale reached out for him immediately, drawing Crowley to his chest and urging him to sprawl half atop him, in his favorite sleeping position. It was comforting and affirming after the extravagant night that they'd had.

"You know, you could have a go if you wanted," he murmured into Crowley's hair, after several moments of quiet contemplation. "I'd be quite happy to arrange anything you'd like." 

Crowley's sharp intake of breath was answer enough.

"Let's talk about it in the morning, hm? I think perhaps it's time I spoil you in return."


End file.
